1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hammers and more particularly to a hammer and anvil principle for processing concrete into aggregate using the phenomena of shock to separate steel reinforcements.
2. Description of the Related Art
When concrete roads are broken up and turned into aggregate, jackhammers and other powered hammers are used to break up the concrete roadbed. The jackhammers create large chunks of concrete, with steel rods holding the chunks together. The steel rods or mesh have to be cut and the chunks of concrete have to be sent to a crushing machine to create aggregate and separate out the steel rods. Similarly with thick concrete products such as building walls for tilt up construction buildings or concrete floors, concrete beams and concrete columns used in buildings the demolition of the building has been done with wrecking balls to smash the concrete. Steel rods in the concrete hold the broken chunks of the building together and must be cut. The building now in smaller pieces which can be hauled to a crusher for making aggregate and separating out the steel rods. Alternatively the smaller pieces are buried in a landfill.
The process of breaking up roads, buildings and other objects having concrete with reinforcing rods is expensive and labor intensive. It is desirable to have an automated processing of reinforced concrete to turn the concrete into reusable aggregate and recycle the steel rods. In order to accomplish this goal a concrete hammer for cracking concrete and breaking it apart is needed. The principle usage of this type of hammer is in conjunction with an anvil with a mass of four times that of the hammer mass.